1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of fabricating the same, and particularly relates to a memory and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A memory is a semiconductor device designed for storing information or data. As the functions of computer microprocessors become more and more powerful, programs and operations executed by software are increasing correspondingly. As a consequence, the demand for high storage capacity memories is getting higher and higher. The challenge of fabricating memories with significant storage capacity to satisfy such a demand is now a driving force for developing the techniques and processes of manufacturing highly integrated semiconductor devices.
Among various types of memory products, a non-volatile memory allows multiple-time data programming, reading and erasing operations, and the data stored therein can be retained even after the power to the memory is disconnected. With these advantages, the non-volatile memory has become one of the most widely adopted memories for personal computers and electronic equipment.
During the fabrication of a general non-volatile memory array, a self-align source process is performed after a plurality of gate structures are formed on a substrate, so as to remove the shallow trench isolation structure at one side of a row of gate structures and expose the trenches. Then, a doping process is performed to form a common source region in the sidewalls and bottom of the trenches and in the substrate between the trenches.
However, the depth of the trenches is usually about 2000 Å, which makes the current path of the common source region too long. Consequently, the resistance of the common source region is increased and the efficiency of the device is influenced.